


After The Party

by wingedcatninja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Drabble Exchange, Dean x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Holiday Party fatigue, Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, fluffy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: Sometimes you get overwhelmed. Dean always knows the right thing to do to help.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	After The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @stusbunker’s Xmas Drabble Exchange. @wi-deangirl77, I hope you like it.

In hindsight, inviting every hunter in your network to a bunker holiday party on Christmas Day was maybe not your best idea ever. You sighed deeply, dropping onto the bed. Your body felt like lead, too heavy to move. Most of the dozen or so hunters that had dropped by had dispersed. A handful of them were staying over in the bunker’s spare bedrooms. After everyone had pitched in to clean up, you had left them in the library over cards and eggnog. 

You should have been drifting off to dreamland, but snippets of conversations and random thoughts were buzzing around in your head, keeping you awake. Behind your closed eyelids, you could still see the twinkling of the string lights that the boys had hung all over the war room and library. The shiny ornaments hung seemingly at random throughout the two rooms had reflected the lights, making the utilitarian rooms look almost magical. 

The click of the doorknob turning was grating in the silent room. You were too tired to open your eyes. Besides, it had to be either Dean or Sam, since they were the only people in the bunker who would enter your room without knocking. You thought it was Sam at first until you smelled the Old Spice and whiskey. 

Dean, without saying a word, lifted your legs one at a time and pulled your boots and socks off, then moved you until you were in a less awkward position. It may have been a holiday party, but it was a hunter holiday party which meant you had worn red and green plaid instead of any other color. And a green Santa hat, just because. Dean peeled the plaid off your shoulders, pulling one arm at a time out of the sleeves, leaving you in just your Guns n Roses t-shirt and jeans. 

The jeans were next to go. He slid them down your legs, struggling a little with your uncooperative limbs. You tried to help, you really did, but your muscles had noped out when you lay down earlier and no amount of willpower could get them working again. Dean managed though, and you heard the rustle of fabric when he put them aside.

Leaving you in your t-shirt and underwear, he wrangled the blanket from under you and covered you up. In the darkness behind your closed eyelids you could hear him undressing. Then the mattress dipped and the blanket lifted when he got into bed next to you. 

_ “This is new.” _ The thought flitted through your mind but was too inconsequential to hold onto for long. Besides, Dean was wrapping his arms around you and settling in behind you, his chest firm and solid against your back. With his presence there as a shield, your mind quieted and proper rest was finally in sight. 

There was a slight chance that you were already asleep and imagining all of this, but if it was a dream, you hoped to never wake up.


End file.
